Raindrops & Realizations
by KBear ASB
Summary: Ever wonder how Josh knew about the Cliff pages if he never read Donna's diary?
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops and Realizations

Spoilers: We'll start with 'War Crimes' and go from there

Summary: Ever wonder just how Josh knew about the Cliff entries if he supposedly never _read_ Donna's diary? Me too. Enjoy! Karen

His temper had gotten the best of him – again. And again, she bore the brunt of it. Unlike most times though, she deserved it – to an extent. He'd gone over the line, hadn't needed to come down so hard, especially since she understood the enormity and the implications of what had transpired. Hell, she'd walked in with her resignation in hand! But no, he sent her home with terse instructions to talk to no one and to wait for his call. She had just nodded meekly, put the diary on his desk and turned to leave.

"Donna."

She turned around, her emotions barely in check.

"Yes, Josh?"

"Why are you leaving the diary?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before answering.

"Because if you are going to find a way to fix this, you'll need leverage. October 4&5 will give you what you need. If that doesn't work my resignation is on your desk."

With that she slipped out the door and left, a stunned Josh just standing there, watching as she walked away.

Once she was out of view, Josh closed the door and sat down at the desk. There it sat, the diary, waiting for him.

'Not yet,' he thought and turned his chair to the window.

As he watched the rain falling saw her come into view – head bowed, shoulders slumped, no umbrella against the rain. Suddenly his chest constricted and clarity struck, albeit a tad too late.

'Leverage, she said. Damn!'

Josh sat up straight in his chair as understanding dawned. 'No way does she go down for this by herself – think! There's got to be a way…'

Josh turned back to the desk and reached for the diary. 'Today's the 7th so I won't have to go back too far, ah here it is.'

He paused, one hand holding his place in the book. The beaten down look on her face was fresh in his mind. But apparently she still trusted him enough to leave the diary, trusted that he would do whatever was necessary to protect the President and the administration, no matter the personal cost to her.

'Leverage, she said. That means Calley must have done something that would be very damaging to his own career if it ever got out. Donna knows how this town works, that's why she mentioned those dates.' He placed a pen in the diary to hold his place.

A slow smile came to Josh's face as he reached for the phone. He needed a number, and then he could put together the plan percolating in his mind. After he got the information he needed, he returned to the diary. He quickly leafed through and found the entries she had mentioned, ripping them from the binding. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his desk. From the bottom drawer he pulled a lockbox and set it on the desk. Into this he placed the diary pages, relocked the box, returned the box to the drawer. He closed the diary and sat back.

'Now for Phase 2.'

Josh grabbed his phone and left the office. He hurried to his car and started driving. When he was close to his destination he placed a call. This time he didn't need to check a number – this one he knew by heart. He just prayed that his call would be answered.

Nearby, a phone rang.

She looked up at the sound of the telephone. Biting her lip, she debated the wisdom of answering. She was still quite upset after the blow-up at the office, and walking home in the rain hadn't helped. Still, she knew she had to pick up before Josh got anymore hostile towards her.

"Hello?" 'God, I hope I don't sound as bad as I feel' she prayed.

"It's me, are you alone?" Josh paused, knowing he had to be careful here, he could tell by the way Donna had answered that she was barely hanging on.

"Yes, Josh, I'm alone, what do you want?" Donna's nerves were starting to fray.

Josh heard the distressed quality in her voice and grimaced. He knew his assistant all too well – she was about to break and needed a friend, not a lecture. Josh took a breath, and a chance.

"OK, first is it okay for me to come over?"

"Why, so you can ream me out again?"

"No, actually I want to apologize and to run something by you."

Donna sighed, too drained to argue. "How soon?" she asked.

"How soon can you buzz me in?" Josh replied, grinning to himself.

"Oh."

Donna was waiting in her doorway as Josh climbed the stairs. She ushered him in and quickly shut the door.

She crossed the room, arms wrapped protectively around her slight frame. Josh watched silently as she paced in front of him. Finally he reached out and touched her arm to get her attention.

"Donna, please sit, OK? I can't watch you bounce off the walls like this. Please?" Josh looked at her, eyebrows raised, and motioned towards the couch.

Donna sat, head bowed, unable to look Josh in the eyes. He sat down on the coffee table and reached out to raise her face with his finger. He could see the tears pooling in her eyes. It hurt his soul.

"First, I owe you an apology. You came to me promptly, told me what happened, and in return you got a rather nasty smack down. I apologize for that, because all I succeeded in doing was to hurt one of my best friends. A friend who was willing to risk her own reputation and career for the administration. I don't expect you to forgive me. I do have an idea on how we can neutralize the situation with Calley, but you need to be OK with it." He paused, waiting for her response.

Donna couldn't suppress her tears. As she listened to Josh's apology, she was amazed at his words. By the time he reached the ended, tears were streaming down her face, something she knew he had a hard time dealing with. She shook her head in wonder.

"Forgive you? Josh, you had every reason to explode like that – I could bring about such a scandal this administration would never recover! I was expecting to be stripped of my credentials and marched out the door by security. I'm the one who needs to be begging for mercy, not you!" Donna subsided as Josh raised his hand to stop her.

"Donna, believe me, I was out of line. You have never done anything to merit being treated that way. You have always given me more than I had the right to ask for, and what have I given you? Grief and abuse."

Donna smiled, her tears starting to abate. "Well, what does that make me? A glutton for punishment since I haven't left yet?"

"No, just a very loyal person with an enormous capacity for forgiveness." Josh replied, his dimples appearing along with a rather bashful smile.

Donna looked at him, a fond smile on her own face. "You're not too bad yourself."

Josh breathed easier, they had gotten through the worst part and things seemed to be OK.

"So, want to hear my plan?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrops and Realizations pt.2

Previously:

"So, want to hear my plan?"

Donna sighed, knowing that this discussion had to happen. She nodded for Josh to continue.

"OK, so we have October 4&5 to work with - what we do is this - I call Calley and arrange to meet. He gets an hour to read the diary. If he finds something we turn it over to him. If he doesn't find anything, the matter's closed. I let him know under what circumstances 'his' pages will be used. That should take care of it."

"Circumstances?" Donna asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

"Leaks, innuendo, that kind of thing," Josh paused, biting his lip.

"Josh?"

Josh debated how best to couch his words.

"You understand how ugly things could get, don't you? You knew it when you came to me with your resignation as well as the diary. Leverage, you said. I have to admit you floored with that - I wasn't thinking straight then."

"Then I saw you walking in the rain without an umbrella, looking like you could use a friend. And there isn't anyone you can talk to about this, except me. And all I could do was ream you out and send you home alone. Some kind of friend, huh?"

Josh clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. He took a deep breath before raising his head again.

"I can't guarantee how this comes out, Donna, I won't lie to you. It's going to depend on Calley. At this point we don't know if he'll deal. But we have to try."

He waited as Donna considered his words. He watched as emotions washed over her face - desperation, shame, resignation. Finally she looked him in the eyes.

"I'll call him now," Donna said quietly.

"Donna, you have to be absolutely sure about this - once we start you can't back out."

"I know, Josh. I made this mess, I'll do whatever it takes to fix it."

"Okay, as long as you're sure…"

"I am, Josh."

"Good - I'll call Calley - I have to insist that you have no further contact with him, understood?"

"Trust me, no more Republicans."

"That's my girl, now hand me the phone."

Donna gave the phone to Josh and went to the window and watched the rain fall. What had once been a light drizzle had escalated into a steady downpour. A streak of lightning sizzled across the sky - the storm was getting worse. Donna smirked at the irony.

Across town, the thunder rolled long and loud. Cliff Calley had just enscounced himself on the couch with a large cup of coffee and the morning paper. Granted it was closer to dinner than breakfast, but the events of the day hadn't allowed for a leisurely perusal until now. He was barely into the meat of the sports section when his cell phone chirped at him.

He looked at the number and blinked in surprise. Donna Moss was the last person he would expect to call - especially now. 'I shouldn't talk to her' he thought, but he hit the 'talk' button anyway.

"You know you shouldn't be calling me," he began, dispensing with the pleasantries.

"She didn't, I did." Josh Lyman's voice almost gave Cliff heart failure.

"Why Josh, I didn't know you cared," Cliff quipped, trying a little misdirection as he tried to figure out what Josh wanted.

"Cut the cutesy crap - I want to meet, tonight." Josh decided the pit bull persona was in order. He wasn't just trying to protect the Administration, Donna deserved to have someone fighting for her, he wasn't about to sacrifice her if he could help it. He squeezed Donna's hand reassuringly as he waited for Cliff's reply.

"Why?"

"Come on, you know why; 9 pm, the fountain at Mason Plaza."

"What happens then?" Cliff finally got his mind focused - he had a fair idea of what was coming.

"You'll find out then, not before and certainly not over the phone," Josh informed him curtly.

"What if I don't show?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Josh shot back in a low voice, more a controlled growl.

"Well, when you put it that way…May I talk to Donna?"

"9 pm - be there." With that, Josh disconnected the call and looked at Donna. The uncertainty was back in her eyes.

"Donna, don't worry - Calley's smart,he'll show. He has as much to lose as you do. Except you would be hurt more."

"Why do you say that?"

Josh bit his lip - while he knew the realities of political intrigue and dirty dealing and that Donna was aware of the damage potential, telling her was a hard thing for him. She was a good person, too good a person to withstand the scrutiny and insidiousness of a smear campaign. She was waiting for him to explain so he took the plunge and hoped for the best.

"You are a woman, and in this town you how hard it is to earn respect. With your looks, no degree, no political background before the campaign, the insinuations about how you got your job would be just the beginning. Men can bounce back from that, but it would be harder for you, even though you've done nothing wrong. Even though you have earned the respect and admiration of the President and First Lady, the entire senior staff and Admiral Fitzwallace. Matt Skinner keeps threatening to lure you away. But if the diary becomes an issue, none of that would matter. You know that, don't you."

Donna nodded her head, then walked away from Josh.

"Donna, what's wrong?" She was being too quiet for Josh's liking.

In a whisper barely audible she asked, "Did you read it?"

TBC -Baw hah hah!


	3. Chapter 3

Raindrops and Realizations Pt. 3

See disclaimers in whatever part I last left them… Yes, it's been that kind of day, week, month, take your pick. Had to help move one of my sisters to Colorado earlier this month. Believe me when I say that I am VERY glad it was the first weekend of the month, because the idea of driving a 14-ft moving van in the snow is not something I want to consider – EVER. Family or not, that's too above and beyond, even for me. But that's another story for another time.

Now, back to Josh and Donna. Enjoy. Karen

Previously:

"Did you read it?"

Thunder rolled then faded, leaving the sound of the rain as the only noise to be heard in the apartment. Josh crossed the room to where she stood by the window. He gently turned her around, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Donna, look at me."

She lifted her tear-stained face and looked at Josh.

"While I admit the thought crossed my mind, no, I did not read your diary. I haven't even read the entries you indicated, I just found the dates and ripped them out. Your diary is personal and private and I am not going to invade that. You don't need to tell me anything unless you want to. It's not my place to know what's in there. I want you to be able to be comfortable with me, to be able to trust me. Do you see what I'm trying to get at here?"

Donna nodded her head, relieved that as pissed off as Josh had been, he had managed to remain an honorable man. His reading the diary would have been vastly humiliating but totally justifiable. It would have been his duty to insure the integrity and continuance of the Administration. She lifted her head to look at Josh.

"I am so sorry, Josh. It should have never come to this. Thank you – I know I don't deserve to be this lucky."

"Well, we still have to meet with Calley and see which way he jumps – it's not over yet, I'm afraid." Josh replied seriously.

She simply nodded, all her energy gone. Josh noticed how tired she looked and his conscience felt a hefty twinge of guilt. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, we have a few hours before the thing – you are going to sleep before you fall over."

Donna started to be protest, but a yawn effectively ruined her argument before she could even start. Josh grinned and steered her to the bedroom. The lack of a fight from Donna spoke volumes to Josh as to just how tired she was – he NEVER got his way this easily with Donna. God bless her, because he would be even more spoiled then he already was.

They stopped at the side of the bed and Josh pulled the covers back and Donna clambered in, eyes half-closed already. Josh grinned as she pulled the covers up under her chin and nestled down into her pillow. She mumbled something that he didn't quite catch.

"Donna, I couldn't understand you, can you repeat it?"

"Stay with me please?" came the soft reply.

Josh smiled down at her, and reached out to brush an errant strand of hair from her eyes.

"Sure, I won't leave, don't worry just go to sleep."

He pulled a chair over next to the bed and settled in, content to simply sit still and watch her breathing even out as sleep took over. Intermittent flashes of lightning brightened the room, but most of the time cloudy twilight held sway.

As he sat there in the dark room his thoughts returned to the matter of the diary. The look of relief on her face at his answer made him wonder just a bit about the contents of her diary. She had sworn that there nothing about the President or anything classified, but there was something in there she didn't want anyone else to see.

Normally Joshua Lyman would have been bouncing off walls and begging for hints and just generally been annoying to such a degree that most people would surrender just to get him to go away. But this was different – this was something personal and important enough to make Donna consider risking perjury.

'Donnatella Moss, what have I done to earn such loyalty from you?' He thought back to the days at GW when she didn't leave his side unless absolutely necessary. He remembered how she calmed him when nightmares began. He remembered the soothing tone of her voice and her gentle touch as he relaxed enough to fall into a hopefully dreamless slumber. What he hadn't known at the time was that Donna never went back to sleep after his nightmares until the sun came up and then only for an hour or so. He never knew about the detail Ron Butterfield had assigned to her to keep her safe. Only recently had CJ said something about "The Donna Rules" that the First Lady had imposed on Donna. The Rules were simple and direct, and were enforced by CJ, Toby and Mrs. Landingham. When Josh queried CJ further, he discovered that Toby had been adamant about keeping watch over Donna – and why.

Josh recalled how CJ had explained Toby's role – as if Toby were seeking redemption for being the one to bring Donna's world crashing down that night at GW. CJ said that Toby had not been able erase the memory of Donna's face when he delivered the news. Toby truly liked Donna, and to be the one to cause her so much pain ate at his soul. So, every day after Donna returned from lunch Toby would appear at her desk and escort her back to his office and she would rest, more often sleep, on his couch. He would stay at his desk until she was fully asleep then quietly leave to go work at her desk. The phone was transferred out to Ginger and Bonnie, and a 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hung on the door.

Guilt wasn't Toby's sole motivation. He had been headed to see Leo one day when he saw something happen. It was shortly after Josh had been released from the hospital, and not too long after the nightmares had begun. As he passed by Josh's bullpen he caught a glimpse of Donna in Josh's office. Normally he would have kept going but then it happened – Donna fainted. She had been standing at the file cabinet when her legs just gave out and she slid to the floor. Toby rushed in, closing the door behind him. After making sure that she was still breathing, he grabbed the phone and called CJ and asked her to get the First Lady down to Josh's office. He hung up and knelt by Donna's side, rubbing her hand and brushing a strand of hair away from her face. That's how CJ found them. And that's when 'Big Brother Toby' started taking care of Donna.

Josh shook his head as he thought about his conversation with CJ. Looking back at the slender woman snuggled under the covers, he marveled at the idea of Toby being so fiercely protective of anyone, with the exception of possibly CJ. But there it was, even to this day. And apparently Donna had felt safe enough around Toby to be able to sleep. Josh remembered that fateful night she whispered 'Sagittarius' – yet again Toby's doing. For all that Josh had wanted to be the one to tell her, a part of him would be forever grateful that things had turned out as they had, because it spread the burden. Because at that point Mrs. Landingham had still been alive.

Thunder murmured in the distance as Josh recalled that night. A late night strategy meeting turned into a gut-wrenching sucker punch that left the First Family and the Senior staff and assistants reeling, as if the very earth had been yanked right out from under them. Mrs. Landingham's death affected the senior assistants the most, she had been their mentor, role model, friend. Donna felt the loss most keenly, because Mrs. Landingham had treated her as an equal to the other assistants, lack of degree and experience notwithstanding. Mrs. L had been given ultimate say-so when the assistants had been hired, and she didn't even hesitate when Josh put in Donna's name as his first (and only) choice. Josh knew that there were times Donna still missed the woman terribly, but he also knew that Donna gave thanks that Mrs. Landingham had been spared the MS scandal and its subsequent hearings. He sighed as another round of thunder rolled, this time seemingly closer than the last.

He rose from the chair and stretched. Quietly padding over to the door, he checked his watch in the glow of the hallway light. It had been two hours since Donna fell asleep, he should wake her soon. 'We should get some dinner before we go meet Calley' he thought, although deep down he knew that Donna probably wouldn't want anything to eat, citing a nervous stomach. He couldn't blame her. She most likely would not be able to relax until after Calley made his decision about the diary. Josh gently pushed the door open and walked into the living room. He stood at the window and watched the rain.

TBC - almost there, folks.


	4. Chapter 4

Raindrops and Realizations PT. 4

Disclaimers are around here someplace – look in parts 1,2 or 3. I think this plot bunny has reached the end of the line. Whatever shall I do with less than 3 fanfics under construction all at once? Clean my house! Perish the thought!

I hope you've enjoyed this – the feedback has been very enjoyable, I hope to remain worthy. 

Previously:

He stood at the window and watched the rain.

Josh watched as the raindrops made jagged tracks down the glass. Each drop took its own course, eventually merging at the bottom of the pane in a shallow pool, before dripping off the edge. Night had fallen firmly, the streetlights bright pinpoints stretching in both directions down the street. As he stood there, the rain finally began to slacken up and in time, stopped altogether. Josh breathed a sigh of relief – he didn't like the idea of handing Donna's diary over to Calley inside a coffee shop or anywhere else there might be witnesses. Doing this thing in the park would be risky enough, but they were left with very little choice at this point. He leaned his head against the glass and sent up a silent prayer that this whole debacle would soon be over.

"Josh?"

He turned from the window to find Donna standing in the bedroom doorway, wrapped in the quilt from her bed. He walked over to her, grinning slightly at the sight of her sleepy face and tousled hair.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead," he gently teased.

"Is it time to leave?"

"Nah, but if we are going to have anything to eat before the thing, we should get going."

"No, I can't eat, but if you want something, feel free.." she offered.

"No, I'll wait till after the thing, at which time I expect you to eat something. Did you even have lunch today?" Josh hadn't been able to prevent it the first fainting episode, but he could try to prevent a repeat performance.

Donna grimaced at the tone of his voice, he meant what he'd said and she wasn't in much of a position to argue. She simply nodded in agreement and walked to the window.

"The rain's stopped."

"Yeah, just before you woke up. But I think the wind is picking up, so you'd better dress warm for the thing, no need to catch a cold." Josh advised.

She smiled, not quite a 1000 watt smile, but a smile that told him that she appreciated his concern. "Why don't I go change so we can leave on time?" she proposed.

"Sounds good. We should leave in about 15 minutes." Josh decided after checking the VCR clock, knowing better than to check his own watch.

"OK." With that, Donna disappeared back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Josh turned back to the window.

'Please let this end well.'

As promised, Donna was ready in short order and they managed to leave on time, the diary safely tucked in the inside pocket of Josh's coat. Mason Plaza was within walking distance, but Josh drove since they would be waiting in the Plaza while Calley read the diary. Might as well stay warm while we can was his reasoning. Very few words were exchanged as they waited for the appointed hour and Calley to arrive. The enormity of what was about to occur began to weigh in on Donna, while Josh mentally inventoried possible scenarios and strategies to counter whatever moves Calley decided to make.

Josh looked over at Donna, her hair backlit by the nearby lamplight. She was staring straight ahead, still as a statue, as if she were in a trance. Josh felt his heart contract, a quiet Donna was never a good thing. Seeking to reassure her he reached over and took her hand in his.

"Donna, it'll be okay, relax."

"I wish I could, Josh, maybe when he's done reading…" Donna's voice trailed off as she saw Calley approach from the other side of the fountain.

"Stay here – you don't have to talk to him." With that, Josh stood up and walked over to Calley.

Calley watched as Josh approached, although in reality he was focused more on Donna. She had turned away from him once he came into view, so she was in silhouette as he looked at her. In another time and place, he would have been begging for her mercy and forgiveness, but that couldn't happen now. Too much was at stake – for all of them.

Calley brought his gaze back to the man standing before him. Josh had taken the diary out of his jacket and held it out to Calley.

"There's a coffee shop across the street. You'll read it there. If there's something that bothers you, you'll issue a subpoena and you'll have it back by the rest of the day. If not, that's the end of it.

I haven't read it, but this shows up on television or anything I don't like gets out about this, I have the entries for October 4th and 5th."

Calley was slightly puzzled. "What's October 4th & 5th?"

Josh pointed at Calley. "You."

Calley swallowed hard. "That's fair." His gaze slid past Josh to the woman sitting alone on the bench in the distance. He brought his eyes back to Josh and took noted of the steely gaze currently focused in his direction.

The diary changed hands and Calley walked away.

Josh turned around and looked at Donna. Her head was bowed, her hair falling across her face, effectively hiding her emotions from Josh. He walked back to the bench and sat down next to her. Donna looked at him, and for a moment he was lost in those eyes, eyes that couldn't hide the fear and uncertainty of what was to come. Not trusting himself with words, he pulled her close to him with his right arm. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. For the longest time they just sat there, lost in their own thoughts, listening to the autumn wind rustling through the barren branches of the trees in the park.

Calley finished his evaluation of the diary and returned to the park. The scene that greeted him was a fitting capstone to the last hour. The diary revealed nothing extraordinary about the President's MS, so as far as the hearings were concerned, the matter could quietly go away. The diary did confirm what most of DC privately (and not so privately) suspected – Donna Moss and Josh Lyman had a unique relationship that defy description. Calley shook his head as he recalled one of the passages after Rosslyn, it was almost indecent the depth of emotion to be found in those pages. After reading the diary, Calley had a fair idea of where Donna's heart belonged, but he hadn't been so sure about Lyman. The man was such a political animal, could it be possible that he actually had a heart that could feel that much emotion for someone like Donna? Now, standing in the shadows, a silent voyeur to the tableau before him, he realized that Lyman did have a heart after all. The couple on the bench sat quietly, seeking and giving comfort in one of the few means available to them. Calley cursed silently, the romantic in him hating the fact that he had to disturb them, but the pragmatist argued that the sooner the three of them parted company, the better.

The sound of someone clearing their throat stirred Donna and Josh from their stillness. Donna looked off into the darkness as Josh stood up and walked back to the fountain. Calley held out the diary to Josh.

"I don't need to subpoena this – there is nothing in here that is relevant to the proceedings."

Josh looked at Calley, a touch of suspicion coloring his question. "That's it? This will never be discussed again?"

"No, not by me or the Republican party. As far as I'm concerned, Donna's deposition does not need to be amended."

"Good enough. I will not use October 4th and 5th unless you give me reason to. Understood?"

"Don't worry, I won't put her through that."

Josh studied the other man for a moment. What he saw satisfied him, for now.

"Don't ever call her again – are we clear on that?"

Calley smiled ruefully, if only it were his place to share with Lyman what was REALLY in Donna's diary. But, decency dictated he remain silent, it wasn't his information to reveal.

He simply nodded and walked away, soon lost to sight. Josh put the diary back in his jacket and rubbed his hands as he returned to the bench. Donna looked up as he approached, the question she couldn't verbalize evident in her soulful eyes.

"He didn't find anything. Your deposition will stand as recorded. That's the end of it." He watched as she processed what he had just told her. He held out a hand to her.

"C'mon, let's go home."

She nodded wordlessly as he pulled her up from the bench. He tucked her arm through his as they walked back to the car. He opened her door and saw her safely situated before closing the door. He got in on the driver's side, but did not start the car right away. Donna looked at him quizzically.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the diary and handed it to her. She took the book and placed it in her lap with a deep sigh. He watched as she turned her gaze towards the window.

"Donna? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to speak as the tears started to streak down her face.

Josh reached over and pulled her into his arms. As emotionally inept as he normally was, this time instinct served him well. They sat there in relative silence, a silence punctuated with Donna's sobs that in time subsided. She raised her head to look at Josh sheepishly.

"Feel better?" Josh asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that…" Donna's voice trailed off as she struggled for the right words.

"Shh, don't. It's okay, really. Consider it a very small down-payment on what I owe you. Okay?" Josh said soothingly.

Donna struggled to hold back the tears as she looked at him and nodded.

"That's my girl. Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
